Loki's Hybrids
by CherryKip
Summary: Loki was bored while watching a Viking village that was in a war with dragons. He wanted to mess with the villagers and when young mothers left their kids alone to fight in a raid he got his chance. Now the kids are dragon hybrids able to shift between forms.
1. The Change

Loki watched the small village from on top of a tree looking almost bored. "It's too peaceful and quiet for my liking." he clicked his tongue looking at his nails, picking the dirt out when he spotted some underneath them. The night was quiet so far and it only added to the god's annoyance. 'Usually this place would be run over by dragons but the only time I come to see the chaos nothing happens' he grumpily thought. He got up from the tree and moved down to the kill ring perching on top of it. From his new spot he could see a group of young mothers walking with their children. This perked a bit of his interest so he decided to follow them. Going through the shadows of houses keeping enough distance so he could hear them but he wouldn't be noticed. The women were whispering amongst themselves as they moved towards the house on top of the hill. It became clear to Loki that it was the chief's house as it looked out over the village and it was the only home on the hill. They entered the home quickly talking in hushed tones as the door closed behind the last woman. Shifting his form so he wouldn't be noticed Loki goes into the house as a mere spider. 

He crawled in through a small hole in the wall close to the front door. The living room was large a fire pit burning lowly in the centre. The table the women gathered around was left to the fire. "If the raids continue the way they do it won't be good to keep our children outside anymore" a large blond haired woman named Hilde says holding a 1,5 year old girl with a toy hatchet in her hands. "Aye, but they have to be able to go outside, I don't think I can handle having these two inside all the time" a gruff woman, Hertha, said her brown hair being tugged on by a boy and a girl both 1 year old. There were mutters of agreement through out the group until a lithe woman shushed them. "We've know our children would be in danger as soon as they were born. It's true that the raids are getting worse but we can learn to adapt to that, above being vikings we are mothers and we'll do anything to protect our children" her words seemed to calm the other four women down.

When the alarm bell rung the women put the children together in a back room leaving Loki alone with them. When the god was sure they left he turned back to his old form. As soon as the children noticed them there were two reactions: the little girl with the toy hatchet and the twins looked at him warily while the little boy with copper hair, a chubby boy with a blond mop and a boy with dark hair seemed frightened. Loki clicked his tongue looking at the little group "What will I do with you..." he muttered not impressed when the toy hatchet was thrown at his leg. He picked it up twirling it in his fingers humming softly. "If your parents dislike dragons so much, but they feel the need to protect you from them...How can I use that" the three frightened kids were crying now the twins decided to attach themselves to Loki's heels while the blond girl tried to calm down her crying friends.

Loki shook the twins off sending them crashing against their friends. "I know just the thing" he chuckled lowly his magic evolving the kids. The light from the magic was so bright it drew the attention of one of the mothers who at the moment had a nightmare under her boot. She quickly warned the other mothers rushing quickly to the house to see what happened to their children. When they got there the sound of Loki's low chuckle was still in the air and the last of the magic pulled away to show baby dragons where their children once where. The women were only frozen for a moment but quickly spurred into action closing all the windows and door and making sure their dragon turned kids weren't seen. They were weary of the hatchlings for they feared the magic could affect them too but they knew it were their children. The lithe woman, Valka, was trying to calm the crying dragons down with gentle coos and scratches. "We can't let anyone know. If the village finds out Loki was mad at us and turned our children into dragons they'll be exiled or killed!" Hertha voiced her concern the other women agreeing fiercely. "I'm afraid you're right...We'll have to keep them inside if they're like this, find a way to get the magic under control to keep them safe." none of the mothers knew if the children would make it but they'd give up their lives trying.


	2. Catching up

**Here's what kind of dragon's the teens are:**

**Hiccup: Night Fury**

**Astrid: Deadly Nadder**

**Fishlegs: Gronckle **

**Snotlout: Monsterous Nightmare**

**Twins: one Zippleback**

**I know I'm not original but I think they are the dragons who they bonded with in the movies. **

A few months later during a raid Valka got taken by a dragon while the children were seen to be picked up by a mysterious lady who is later said to have been Loki. The God had been bored again and was going back to Berk to check on the little hybrids he created. He compulsively decided to take them after he watched one of the mothers go off with a dragon. If a dragon could take someone from Berk he had every right to take the kids he used his magic on, at least in his mind.

Loki made sure no one saw him when he came into Asgard with an armful of babies. Of course he could never do stuff behind Thor's back, sometimes he swore the thunder god saw more then Odin. "Brother what do you need with those mortal babies?" he asked as Loki put them on the giant bed in the middle of the room. Most of them were asleep except for the son of Valka who had a fresh cut on his chin. Loki tisked and picked the crying boy up again shaking him lightly to calm him down. "They were left behind by their parents and I took pity on them" he lied smoothly dapping at the cut with a cloth murmuring to him to stop crying.

Thor was not sure that Loki really felt sorry for the young Vikings but he seemed to care enough to take care of the cut on Hiccup. "Do they have names already?" the lightning God asked grabbing a blanket to tuck in the children on the bed. "Of course they do they're too old not to have names" Loki rolled his eyes laying Hiccup with the rest. Thor hadn't moved away from the bed still looking at the sleeping children. By the look on his face Loki knew Thor would adore them, he sighed running a hand over his face. "The largest child with blond hair is Fishlegs, the twins are Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the dark haired boy is Snotlout, hatchet girl is Astrid and this little fishbone is Hiccup" once he was done naming them all he ushered Thor out of the bedroom.

"You must swear to leave father out of this. If he finds out about them I will not have mercy" Loki told Thor icily making Thor hold up his hands in surrender. "I promise not to mention them to father. But I want to take care of them too" the mischievous God thought about it for a moment considering the perks of having Thor taking care of them too. "Fine." he said shortly further pushing the other out. "But for now you leave. You may come by again tomorrow" he closed the door and rubbed his brow muttering softly.

As the years went on the kids grew up and found their own connection in Asgard. Odin had known they were there the moment Loki had set foot in Asgard again. Heimdall had told him about them, but something had the alfather hold back from getting them back to where they belonged. Maybe because he saw a new tenderness in Loki. Or maybe because he knew that these children would have no place among their people as they were.

The first few years only Loki and Thor raised them. But after they turned five each child picked their own Asgardian to look up to. The twins stuck with Loki because of all the misschief and magic. Snotlout tuck to Thor because of his power and strength. Astrid looked up to Sif a female warrior who was loyal but kind. Fishlegs had taken to Frigga, she was kind and knowlegable which appealed to the shy boy. Hiccup had his eyes set on Heimdall who at first didn't want anything to do with him. But once he noticed others had taken after the children he allowed Hiccup with him for his love and curiousity of the world.

A loud blast woke Loki up early in the morning and he groaned grumbling lowly. He got up rather quickly putting on some robes and went out to look for the source, or rather sources, of the blast and tell them that it was too early to blow something up. He walked past the library where Frigga was going through some books on history with Fishlegs. Neither looked up as he passed too focused on the books. There was smoke coming from the twins' room. Steeling himself to rant Loki turned in the doorway to find the whole room covered in black ashes. "Have I not told you two that if you blow up your own room, you do it after most of the palace is awake and that blowing up your own stuff is not how you create the response you want" Now he spots movement in the room as a zippleback slowly shrinks back into two separate people.

"We just misjudged how unstable this potion was" Ruffnut mumbles dusting the ashes off of herself. "Maybe we added to much bear hairs" Tuffnut puts in looking for the remains of the bottle. "Three bear hairs no more no less. I'd write it down but you two don't read" the twins groaned at the mention of reading. "I expect you to clean up your room and be in study after breakfast" with that Loki walked out of their room and went back to his preparing for an other lesson.

Snotlout was really struggling taking the blows from his partner's axe just barely. With Thor cheering him on he felt more confident but his partner was being directed by Lady Sif which made his confidence go down again. "Go easy on me babe and I will go easy on you later" he said to his partner who let out a low scoff and knocked his feet out from under him in his short distracted moment. "First off I'm not your babe and second, I'm not interested" she turned swinging her axe over her shoulder walking over to her mentor. "Good job Astrid, you won the fight but your footwork is still a bit off sometimes" Sif told her hand on her free shoulder in a kind gesture.

"Do not worry Snotlout, winning women over might seem hard but it will get easier with time" Thor said good heartedly patting Snotlout on his back as he got up. "Things are always going easy for Snotlout" he hit his own chest with his fist grinning at Astrid who rolled her eyes leaving with Sif. "Let's practice some more young friend" Thor said to the nightmare hybrid who turned getting ready for his next lesson.

Between a pile of books sat a young man with auburn hair his nose buried in a book about the history of Berk written by Jord. Not too far away from him stood Heimdall looking out into space guarding Asgard as he did everyday. The only thing that changed in the guard's life was the young viking boy who had a curiosity for the world and a lust for knowledge. Seeing how every other god had taken in one of the mortals Heimdall felt he could too with this one. "Berk is still one of the few villages on Midgard that is battling dragons rather then living with them" Hiccup muttered his eyes gliding over the last passage of the book having caught up to the present of his old home.

"Can you see the village now?" the young man asked grabbing a new book, this one being about plants on earth, while Heimdall hummed shifting his gaze just a bit. "I can see it. There had just been a dragon raid not much was taken but only because there wasn't much to take." the guard's voice was grim as he shifted his gaze again. "There are ships going to the dragon's nest. I'm afraid it won't end well for the vikings" with those words Heimdall looked away from the Barbaric Archipelago to the heir of Berk who seemed to be staring at the page but not taking in the words.

"It is time for lunch young one. Relax your eyes and go mingle with your kind, I will keep my eyes out on your village" Hiccup put away the book with a tiny smile directed to his mentor nodding in appreciation as he got up. "If you're lucky you might get there in time to eat with Astrid" Heimdall called after him making the young boy flush red.

When he entered the dinner hall Astrid was munching on a chicken leg she seemed relaxed enough to let some of her Nadder features melt in he noted as he saw her spiked tail swish back and forth. He sat down next to her grabbing some smoked salmon from the platter letting himself relax enough to bring out his own dragon features.

"Usually you eat lunch later so either something happened or you listened to Heimdall for once" she remarked still staring out in front of her. It startled Hiccup a bit how well she seemed to know him "Well you know, sometimes it's good to listen to your mentor besides I think I will go on a flight a bit later so I need to get some food inside. Wouldn't want to drop into the sea like last time" he laughed awkwardly taking a bite from his salmon to keep himself from talking even more.

"I could come with you if you don't mind" this time she did look at him a soft smile on her lips. Hiccup almost chocked on his fish cursing his teenage hormones as he coughed his face red, not just from almost chocking, Astrid is patting his back though she seemed more amused then concerned. "I will take it as a yes" she tells him once he stopped coughing. "Oh, yeah totally, I'd love it if you came along, I mean your company is always nice and flying alone is only nice when I feel like it and I don't feel like it right now so..."

Now she's chuckling and Hiccup really wants to sink through the floor. "You're lucky I have a thing from rambling Night Furies." is what Astrid says as she gets up from the table having finished her lunch. "See you in ten minuets" she has turned her back to him swaying her hips as she leaves. "I guess I'm really lucky then..." he mutters stuffing his face with fish so he can fly with her as soon as possible.


	3. The Dragon Nest

****Thanks for all the reviews guys. I find the system of answering on fanfiction a bit annoying so if you have tumblr feel free to follow me there so you can ask me all sorts of things. My tumblr name is KersenKipje.****

****Also just to be clear, thay are all 18/19 so this means we're inbetween the two movies so I mixed them up. Hell this is my au I should be able to do so. And I am not original so the dragons have their movie names. I couldn't come up with other names for them sorry... Anyway, enjoy.********

****Note: Italics is Dragonese, since they are hybrids they know the dragon language from instinct. ****

The feeling of wind under his wings still amazed Hiccup even though he's been flying for over 15 years. He looked over at Astrid who was spinning from time to time smiling as much as she could as a dragon. They were off to a new place on the Barbaric Archipelago both keep to explore the place they used to life. _"I really think we might discover something big this time" _Astrid said to him her voiced filled with delight and excitement. Sometimes the young man wondered who was more exited about flying and exploring. He let out a laugh and wanted to reply but was caught by surprise when he was captured in a net. His roar of surprise was echoed by Astrid as she saw captured shortly after both of them being brought down onto a ship. They were qucikly surrouned and held down men in furs. "A fine catch men, a Deadly Nadder with a lovely red hide and-, my oh my a night fury. We got really lucky this time Drago will be pleased." the man who was speaking was just a bit older then them only by two years but he looked much more mature Hiccup assumes it was because of the dragon hunting he does.

He keeps himself from struggling his mind buzzing as he tries to come up with a plan. Astrid was struggling though firing at the men pulling them under the deck using her tail spines and snapping at them when they get close to her beak. The leader quickly puts his boot on her beak with force making her head slam against the deck of the ship. It stopped her struggling effectively but it made Hiccup's blood boil. Eret kept his foot on Astrid's beak while ordering his men to get ready to sail out to Drago's camp. Hiccup was about to fire when he spotted a dragon approaching quickly, though the dragon itself wasn't much a surprise the rider was, with quick blasts Hiccup was freed. He wasted no time and grabbed the man holding Astrid down taking off into the air with him. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Astrid was there then proceeded to follow the dragon and his rider back to their lair the man dangling in his claw his crew yelling for him.

The rider seemed to know they were following them but paid the hybrids no mind. Eret meanwhile had fallen silent letting himself hang in Hiccup's claw looking at the rider with a frown. The rider of the stormcutter looked as if she belonged on the dragon not bothered by the strong wind or the movement of her dragon as they flew. "_You took him with you?! Are you insane?! My beak still hurts from when he put that foot of his on it" _her voice was harsh but Hiccup could hear that she was still in pain. _"I took him with me so I can talk to him when we shift back. Find out more about this Drago." _Astrid was content with the answer for now but she still looked unhappy with the trapper being with them. She focused her gaze on the rider in front of them again flying through more and more icy peaks and slates toward a giant dome of ice.

"_What is that place" __she asked baffled by the sight of it. _Hiccup didn't have an answer for that. The big dome of ice was something he had never seen before in his life, and Loki took them to Jotunheim when they were 10 for some hard training, it looked natural but at the same time it didn't. Something in his gut told Hiccup that it was the work of a very big dragon. At first it seems like there wasn't an way in but then they lowered going inside the structure going through some narrow halls before they entered a big area filled with dragons of all kinds. Hiccup almost dropped Eret being awed over the amount of dragons. He flew lower and let go of the trapper letting him stumble and fall on the rocky cliff. Astrid landed next to Eret glancing at him from the corner of her eye as Hiccup walked over to the dragon rider and her Stormcutter.

The rider easily slid off the dragon and took off her helmet laying it next to Cloudjumper who shifted his head while looking at both him and Astrid. "Hello there Night Fury welcome to the dragon sanctuary" the woman said in a low but soothing voice as she slwoly moved forward. She reached out to touch him her hand moving slow but steady. He was a bit weary of the touch but allowed it since she saved him and Astrid from Eret. The touch was warm on his snout making him purr his eyes closing without him realizing.

As Hiccup connected with the dragon lady Astrid kept an close eye no Eret who seemed too focused on his surroundings to do anything. Just as she decided to shift to her human form a group of dragons landed near her. They were talking with each other tones exited but also nervous. The first to approach her was a blue Nadder with red and yellow markings. _"Hello there new one I'm Stormfly and these are Barf and Belch, Hookfang, Meatlug and Toothless" _she introduced the rest of the dragons by shifting her gaze from one to the other. Astrid muttered an hello to all of them along with her name and Hiccup's name.

Eret seemed to have taking up his surrounding and was now staring at the group of dragons that had gathered. He looked panicked for a moment but then steeled himself giving each dragon a hard gaze challenging them to make a move. The group ignored him though moving past him to greet the two new dragons in their nest. Toothless had spotted Hiccup and bound over quickly eager to see one of his own soon as the two Night Furies got into contact with each other it was hard to break them apart. They talked for hours and even flew and played together.

Astrid kept guarding Eret until the grown woman had turned her attention to him. Her eyes hardened as she approached him recognizing him as the leader of the trappers. "Have you brought him here?" she asked Astrid though her gaze was still on Eret her tone was kind. Astrid chirped in confirmation to the question feeling rather weary by the woman's attitude towards Eret. She could understand that he was unwelcome but there was a bitterness underneath all the justified anger.

There were more dragons gathering and all had their focus on Eret. They kept their distance but Astrid could feel the fury and need for revenge. Hiccup and Toothless had come back from their most recent flight around the nest and took their spot close to Astrid and the group. While neither Hiccup or Astrid had the feeling their host would do something harmful to the trapper they still agreed now was the time to show their true colors.

Their shift was quick and caused for a little uproar with the newly gathered group of dragons. The uproar caught attention with both Eret and their host. Eret's expression was one of pure bewilderment, and then shifted to one of wonder as if he was thinking about other dragons he trapped that might have had the same abilities. The woman on the other hand seemed to look as if someone slapped her.

Eret forgotten she moved towards them with caution muttering to herself mostly shaking her head sometimes. "My boy...Is it really...Hiccup?" Hiccup leaned more into Astrid who kept him from moving away too much. "Do I...Should I know you?" he asked his head tilting a bit in his confusion. "No...But a mother never forgets her son"

**That's it for chapter three. Sorry it took so long to write, I've been quite busy but I worked hard on it. Let me know if I made mistakes, comment on stuff that wasn't clear, just let me know what you think :). See you in chapter four.**


	4. Author explainations

**This is not as much a chapter as more of an explanation on things so far. I feel the need to explain some things so I can move on with the story and feel like my readers get what I wrote down as much as I do.**

**Age of the gang:** they're 18-19 years old.

**State of Berk:** Berk is a disaster. The queen was never stopped so she grew only stronger over time. Berk is dying, the village is run down. Some houses are not rebuild because the owners have died or moved in with others who lost somebody and had space left. They do this since resoucres are running low, there are people straving. People dying of diseases.

**Why Valka, Drago and the rest from the second movie:** Because I felt that it could work out intrestingly. Of course the first thing to happen is for them to take down the queen. But they have Valka and the bewilderbeast to help them out with this. It sets up a whole set of chances. After that drago comes along, he wants to rid the world of dragons. Berk is the ideal place to go because of all the raids, he could have painted himself a hero who saved berk.

**What's with the dragon names: **tbh I just suck at coming up with new names. And the gang have their human names even in dragon form.

**How are the gang's parents doing?: **Stoick and Spitlout are fine. Astrid's father died when they sailed for the nest. The Thorstons are mostly fine, Hertha is a bit ill but not in dying condition. The ingermans died in a fire trying to save their new child not long after the kid were taken.

**Why isn't there much on them growing up on Asgard: **Because it's not the focus of the story, it might become a sries of one shots, with some insight of them growing up but I'm not sure about it yet.

**Once again my tumblr is KersenKipje, if you have questions please message me on tumblr. Keep an eye out for a new chapter soon. And I flesh out some parts of the chapters from time to time so if you like this story enough to re-read please do. This chapter might be updated with explainations from time to time.**


	5. Eret the trapper

Hiccup made a noice of surpise leaning more against Astrid for support. Eret saw this as a moment to get away but was stopped by the dragons. "Oh my boy" Valka exclaimed dropping the cane she held and rushe dover to gather the baffled young man in her arms. Hiccup was a stiff as a board his brain rushing to comprehend what was going on. The woman holding him, the strange feral lady living with dragons was his mother.

But something about her hold, her smell and her warmth was familiar. He leaned into her his eyes closing as he took in her scent. Astrid watched the scene with a soft smile, she had never seen him so content before and it warmed her heart. Valke broke the hug to get a good look at him keeping him an arms length away. Her eyes went over his features her smile fond. "You've grown so big, look at you." she made cooing noices at him. He retuned the noices with his own and thus started their own conversation.

Astrid let them be searching out Eret again who seemed weary of her. She rolled her eyes at the older man keeping a distance between them. "So Eret. What's your story" was simply what she asked her hands behind her back her weight shifted on her right leg. Eret seemed a bit baffled by the question but after considering for a bit he starts to talk.

On a large tundra there was a small village, everything was build out of ice. It might seem unlivable but the people who lived there claimed there was no better place for them than home. Because this village was located on a tundra food was hard to get by, hunters went out everyday hoping to catch something, fishing was an important food income but temperatures and blizzards often made it hard to get the right amount of fish for all the villagers. They were able to survive for generations until a dragon nest settled nearby.

The queen of this nest was ruthless. The dragons raided every other night, and if they didn't gather enough food humans were taken. It forced the humans that lived there to kill and eat dragons in order to be able to survive the raids. Amongst melted houses and battle Eret was born. The village proclaimed him a miracle as he was the first baby to be born since the raids had started. Any food the baby needed was given to him in the hopes he would grow big and strong and could save the dying village from the rutheless dragons.

On his tenth birthday the last raid to the village happened. What remained of the village had been melted down. Only Eret and a handful of people were left alive amonst the melted snow and ice. The young boy thought he was going to die that day but a big ship came and pulling it along was a gicantic dragon. He and the remaining villagers watched as the giant whiped out the queen and made the dragons from her nest bow to him. The mand controlling the giant came down from his ship and the first thing Eret noticed was how bitter yet mighty the man looked. The man spoke in a low but powerful voice, claiming they owed him their lives and so they should work for him.

Those who refused were frozen by a breath of his giant. Those who agreed were being ushered onto the giant ship. The man's cold eyes landed on Eret who was looking at the ice that had trapped those who refused. "What is it going to be boy, death or life" the man absolutely terrified the young boy but death even more so. With that he walked onto the ship without looking back at his home. The man, who he latter learned was named Drago Bludvist, told him that he saw potential in him and trained him to become the trapper he was today. Though he missed his home he never forgot what dragons did to it.

"It's why I trap dragons. To stop them from destroying villages like mine. Drago uses them to stop raids. To stop more villages from being destroyed by dragons. I don't want more villages to end like mine did" Astrid remained silent after he stopped talking taking in everything he told her. "And what about this nest, do you believe this nest is going out to destroy villages too?" she asked him gesturing to the rest of the nest where dragons were flying, swimming or sleeping. Eret let his gaze fall on the nest. It was lush and green with the big roof of ice creating a big lake for the dragons to swim in. It was warmer than outside and it even made him feel like he was in an whole other world. He slowly shook his head at her. "These dragons haven't tried to attack me, you or even the rider."

"A bad experience with dragons can form a bad opinion of them. But as you can see these dragons are peaceful. They never mean to harm anyone" Valka spoke to himher voice lighter than before. Eret was weary of her statement and her mainly because cloudjumper shadowed her and the dragon was looking right at him. Hiccup had joined Astrid he too was looking at Eret with a saddened gaze. He knew dragons caused lose, he'd been observing it with Heimdall for years but making contact with someone who lost everything to dragons put a new prespective to his view on the creatures.

"Let me show you the other side to dragons." Hiccup offered feeling the need to share what he knew about dragons with the trapper. Eret was reluctant a frown on his face said as much. "I'm not flying a dragon" he said voice giving no room for argument. Hiccup shook his head. "No flying one. But I could show you how these dragons live and interact. You did notice how they never harmed us or you" Hiccup's tone was gentle trying to pursuade Eret.

After a moment of silence Eret agreed. Hiccup guided Eret through the nest intereacting with dragons who seemed exited to have new people around. The tarpped watched it all from a distance, when dragons tried to engage him he simply backed up holding his hands up in defence. As they were down by the shore of the lake the water moved unexpectedly. Both young men watched as the Bewilderbeast shifted his gaze falling on the two of them. Eret seemed to be struck by fear while Hiccup bowed his head in respect. Looking to the side he jabbed Eret moving his head down too.

The gicantic dragon took a deep breath and blew a layer of snow over the two of them closing his eyes once more. Ruffling the snow out of his hair Hiccup chuckled. "He accepted you." was what he said to the baffled young man who shook his head quickly. "Drago has one of those. But it always looks so angry. I-I don't understand how different they could possibly be. They're the same dragon" He turned his gaze to the young hybrid who in turn shrugged. "Dragons are just like humans. Very diverse" was the simple anser he got.

After standing along the shore in silence for a while eret broke it by saying: "I think...I'm ready to try flying now" a grin broke out on Hiccups face as he nodded. "Sure let's go find you a suitable dragon" before they could hoever the rest of the hybrids had somehow managed to find them and were now right in front of them. "Hey when you go out flying again take us with you next time" Tuff complained after detatching from his sibling who's eyes were glued on the trapper.

"Since when do you make hot friends" Ruff muttered sliding over to the baffled young man. "Hello, I'm Ruffnut but call me all yours" Fishlegs bumbed in creating a bit of a distance between Ruff and Eret. "Sorry about my friend, I'm Fishlegs nice to meet you" Astrid joined them down by the lake just as surpised as Hiccup that the others found them. "Gang let's give Eret some space, he's not used to dragons let alone hybrids" Hiccup backed them away from Eret who still seemed baffled. "How many of you are there" he asked eyes sliding over the six teens. "Just the six of us" Snotlout replied. "Right so you know us, you know Ruffnut that's her twin Tuffnut, that's snotlout and Fishlegs introdused himself as well" they exchanged hellos before rturning to the subject of Eret flying.


End file.
